newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Dasok Krun
Dasok Krun was a criminal who was exiled from his home planet of Varnus and became a dark Jedi and an agent of the Shok'Thola Kronos and General Akira. He went on a rampage, intent on killing all the surviving members of the Kerensky clan, but was himself slain by Xar Kerensky in Past Reckonings, Future Portents when they dueled in Palace Ravenspyre. Background Dasok Krun was a native of Varnus, but of a lower class who lived by thievery, murder and other criminal activity. He was a strongarm with high ambitions, and held a personal vendetta against the Royal Family. He was finally caught trying to blow up the palace treasury, and the regent of the planet, Nikolas Kerensky, exiled Krun from the planet forever. Krun, however, would never give up his vendetta, and set out on a course for payback. He was found by General Akira, agent of the Altarin'Dakor, and convinced to join with promises of power and revenge. When Akira orchestrated the bombing of the planet Varnus, he sent Dasok Krun in as a key player in his plan. Disguised in a Rebel fighter, Krun blew Nikolas Kerensky's shuttle out of the sky as he tried to negotiate a treaty between the Imperials and Rebels. The Varnusians attacked the Rebels, but the Imperials' scanners had been tampered with by Akira's men, and they believed they were the ones being attacked. In the chaos, the Rebels were routed and the planet was bombarded. It seemed all the Royal Family, with the exception of the kidnapped Rydon Kerensky and Illiana Nakotov, were dead. However, unbeknown to Akira and Krun, the crown prince, Xar Kerensky, was alive and in the clutches of Dark Jedi Master Runis. As Krun assembled a team of dark Jedi to serve as Altarin'Dakor agents, Xar escaped from Runis, served in the Imperial Navy, and ended up in the Dark Brotherhood in House Ar'Kell. When he foiled a plot of Akira's involving the dark Jedi Janus, Akira sent Dasok Krun to destroy House Ar'Kell, steal the Scepter of Karanishma that had been buried there, and kill or capture Xar. Krun was not simply satisfied with killing Xar, however. He wanted to ensure that every Kerensky was erased from history, and he found that Xar's uncle, Aron Kerensky, was still alive. Following Xar back to Varnus, Krun found Aron, and just as Xar left confronted his uncle and apparently slew him. He then led a team to Palace Ravenspyre and attacked House Ar'Kell. During the battle, Krun faced off against Xar, and told him that his uncle, the last member of his family, was dead. In a rage, Xar attacked, and the two of them dueled in the depths of the palace. In the end, Xar emerged victorious, using a rare and dangerous power learned from Runis, called Absorb Force Energy, and absorbed all of Dasok Krun's Force power into himself even as he slew the dark Jedi. It was the end for Dasok Krun, though his power, and part of him as well, had entered into Kerensky. Category:Characters Category:New pages